The popularity of kites has boomed in recent decades, and novelty kites are particularly in demand since many consumers want kites that are unique, that stand out from the rest of the kites, and that constitute a personalized expression that consumers want to make.
Very few flying toys have included a rigid toy human figure or other weighted mass suspended from the toy, or a parachute component thereof. Even fewer are able to make it appear as though the flying toy is acting similar to what a real device would act like when in use.